The Year That Never Was
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Crossover with Doctor Who as the Master appears in this. The Master has a new prisoner, how will this affect Jack? What exactly did Ianto do during the year that never was?


**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Jack raised his head wearily as the armed UNIT officers approached him. "Now remember he is dangerous, keep him shackled at all times and don't take your eyes off him" a thick northern accent ordered his troops, "any funny business and put a bullet in him."

Jack sighed deeply, he was being moved again and he knew what that meant. Usually the Master liked to play his games in what Jack thought of as his cell. Some days his deaths were quick, as if the Master didn't have the time and needed a quick fix of his 'Freak' as he liked to call him. Other days, he would be moved into a new room, with more space for equipment or even an audience for the more inventive tortures and deaths he subjected Jack to.

Jack didn't even try to struggle as he was dragged unceremoniously down the corridors, the multiple deaths had taken a strain on his body and he was finding it harder to heal. His bones ached to the core and his flesh was bruised and battered; his body couldn't keep up and it took two days for him to revive last time. The Master was irritated but knew that Jack's body needed time before he could begin his next torturous idea so he had recently decided to probe Jack's mind instead. Luckily Jack had had psychic training as a Time Agent and blocked the Master, but the Master was strong, whilst Jack was weak and Jack knew that eventually he will break. He prayed that Martha would complete her mission before then, Jack knew that the Master would find out about his team…about Ianto and when that happened…Jack shuddered inwardly it would do no good dwelling on what could happen to Ianto, for all he knew the Master could have already broken him and his thoughts would just be giving him ideas.

Jack was brought to a standing position, manacles at his wrists chaining him to the floor. The room was light and airy, Jack smiled softly, he hadn't seen sunlight in weeks. He was also relieved that there was no audience; there was nothing more humiliating than being in pain in front of a jeering crowd.

He looked over to a door in the far corner and his heart sank as he saw the Master saunter in holding a rope that led back to a pair of pale wrists and Jack knew those hands well. Walking silently and strongly, following the Master, was a captured Ianto Jones. Emotions overwhelmed Jack, a gut clenching fear for his lover, pain as he knew that the Master would make him watch or even choose how Ianto died, anger at how the Master could do this and also a sense of pride as Ianto was not a blubbering mess, he walked in calmly and dignified.

Jack was surprised as he felt a sense of calm roll over him and Ianto shot him a small smile, he had forgotten that Ianto had rated high on the telepathy tests at Torchwood One. Jack took stock of his lover, he had new scars, his hair was longer and he had several days worth of stubble on his face. He wore a jacket with a black hoody and cargo trousers with walking boots, he had also lost a little weight. The Master cuffed Ianto around the head, "less of that" he barked and Jack realised that the Master had sensed their link.

The Master pulled Ianto along so he was stood in front of Jack. "Freak!" he cried clapping his hands, Jack saw Ianto narrow his eyes, "I have a new toy and from what I've heard, you've played with him too!"

Jack felt sick, who had told the Master? No one knew of their relationship, unless it was one of the team which didn't bare thinking about.

The Master ran a finger over Ianto's face, tracing a jagged scar that cut across his cheek, "do you know how he got this scar Freak?" Jack glared at the Master, "well Mr Jones, do you think we should tell him? See the thing is Mr Jones you're no civilian are you? And I don't mean your little Torchwood gang, which by the way Freak is so sweet; I mean what you've been up to since the Toclafane came."

Ianto smirked and said, "I have no idea what you're going on about" his head snapped back as the Master punched him.

Jack shouted, "leave him alone!" he realised his mistake at once, now the Master really knew that he cared. Ianto stood, back straight, his calm exterior did not show the pain he felt in his face.

"So Freak, you and this one eh? I mean I can understand, perhaps he can be seen as a pretty lad, a handsome one even but isn't he a little…young? I mean you're a cradle robber…perhaps I should report you…" he mocked and laughed at his own observations. "Was he good Jack? Maybe I should have a taste…" the Master leaned forward and licked Ianto's scar, to his credit Ianto didn't even flinch. Jack's insides churned with anger and fear. "Urgh!" cried the Master, "he tastes all tainted…all _wrong_…he tastes like the _Freak_" he sneered, hitting Ianto again.

"Anyway!" the Master cried, "I have another friend for you…you can come in now!" he called raising his voice and in walked Gwen, without any restraints. Jack saw Ianto sigh deeply and he knew immediately who had forsaken Ianto. He watched in disgust as the Master kissed Gwen passionately, Gwen was obviously uncomfortable with this and when it had finished she wouldn't meet Jack's eyes.

"So Gwen dear, tell me what has Mr Jones been up to? I know you've said it once but I think the Freak here deserves to know too eh? Why exactly his…toy…is important eh?"

Gwen cleared her throat, "for the past seven months Ianto Jones has been one of the leaders and organisers of a resistance cell against you Master."

The Master gasped theatrically, "me?"

Gwen kept her eyes down, "yes, he has helped to systematically chosen key targets within your rule and taken them out. He is responsible for countless deaths amongst the UNIT officers, has destroyed supply depots and weapons and was the one who instigated and organised the Archangel Network being compromised."

Jack looked at Ianto and felt pride in Ianto's achievements although he had hoped that Ianto would keep his head down and keep safe.

"So he's a terrorist then? One who should be executed for treason?"

Gwen's breathing hitched, "if you so wish Master."

The Master hummed thoughtfully, "I don't know is there anything else Gwen?"

Gwen continued, "he was the one who worked out how to bring down a Toclafane and ultimately find out what it is, along with Toshiko Sato."

The Master smiled and said, "oh yes Miss Sato how she did scream" he grinned and Gwen felt tears fall down her face.

"And?" enquired the Master.

"He is also the one who has helped coordinate Martha Jones' travels across the Earth and he himself took her across Asia, before Japan burned."

Jack inwardly gaped at the strength Ianto had shown throughout the past seven months and felt nothing but admiration, tinged with fear as he knew that Ianto was going to suffer greatly for his hard work.

The Master clapped his hands and said, "I think that's enough you know, thank you Gwen."

Gwen stood defiantly, "give him back to me then."

The Master pretended to think a moment and said, "no."

Gwen screamed at him, "that was the deal I give you Ianto and you give me Rhys!"

The Master looked at Gwen and laughed, "that bumbling oaf?"

Gwen sobbed and Ianto calmly spoke up, "Gwen I tried to tell you before, he is dead, I'm sorry but he's gone."

Gwen wheeled around and spat at Ianto, "shut up! He's not dead, he can't be!"

The Master laughed cruelly, "wrong again Gwenny dear, he's been dead for months, incinerated, dead as a doornail!"

Gwen heaved great sobs as the Master grabbed her throat, forcing her to look at Jack and Ianto. "Now look here Gwen, lets be honest Mr Jones here was foiling me, making things very difficult, one could almost say that he might've possibly…dare I say it…won…in the future but you have forsaken humanity for a ghost!" He cackled, "but then it's not just that is it Gwen? See I can read you like an open book, unlike these two with their psychic blocks…there's jealousy there isn't there Gwen?"

Jack slowly closed his eyes.

"You're jealous that the tea boy has done things that you can't do isn't that right? He's managed to cripple me over and over again, singlehandedly even, unwilling to put others…including yourself at risk…such a noble gesture" he spat.

"You don't have the skill or the know how, he makes you feel useless doesn't he? Questioning his leadership at every turn, every one of his decisions…but there's more that…he managed to get the Freak into his bed something that you never could!"

He cackled with laughter, "oh how the jealousy of a simple twenty first girl could lead to this, the end of the resistance, the end of a match made in heaven" he said mockingly. "Go on Gwen tell us, how _did_ Ianto get that scar on his face?"

Gwen's sobs wracked her body, "he saved me from a Toclafane" she whispered.

Jack tried desperately not to cry as the Master threw her to the ground and forcefully lifted Ianto's hooded top up. Ianto's chest was crossed thousands of times over with angry scars, "he almost died for you didn't he Gwen? That's why there was a time when I thought you had all died out…you couldn't do anything without him…until he had recovered."

Gwen's sobs reached a higher pitch and the Master sneered down at her. He grabbed her by the hair and looked into her eyes, "so this is what is going to happen…you are going to watch Mr Jones here die, you are going to watch the Freak break and then, then you are going to die yourself. Do you understand?" Gwen's thin body shook with sobs as the Master shoved her back down to the floor.

"What's the point? Like you said Gwen hasn't done anything, it was all me, let her go." Ianto's calm voice made Gwen sob harder, why was he still trying to save her?

The Master stood in front of Ianto, so close they were almost touching, "so noble" he spat. "I doubt you will be so merciful for much longer." With that the Master tugged the rope tying Ianto's hands and led him out of the room; Jack desperately tried to keep eye contact with Ianto for as long as he could but soon the young man was gone and Jack's stomach clenched in fear.

"What have you done?" Jack hissed to Gwen.

Gwen couldn't look at Jack, she was too weak to lift herself off of the floor the knowledge of her betrayal and Rhys' death was crippling her. "I needed to save Rhys" she whispered, "I needed to save him."

Jack looked up from Gwen's frail form to a speaker that was mounted on the wall, it began to crackle and the Master's voice filtered through.

"Here is some listening entertainment for you Freak, Gwen you will enjoy this too dear. Thank you so much for all your help."

The silent seconds that passed made Jack's fear increase, what was going to happen? Then a shout and yell made Jack stiffen, a scream made his skin cover in goose bumps and Gwen sobbed harder. The Master was torturing Ianto.

Minutes passed and Jack couldn't stop the tears that coursed his face as he heard his lover cry out in pain; Gwen hadn't moved from the floor, her guilt and grief had frozen her.

The Master kept repeating the same two questions; "where is Martha Jones?" and "what is her plan?" but Ianto said nothing, he refused to give anything away.

Jack didn't know how long this went on for but it had to be for hours as the sunlight that had given him so much pleasure before dwindled and then night fell. Just as he thought that he could take no more, he heard a sound that shocked him.

Ianto was laughing.

"What?" the Master snapped clearly frustrated.

Ianto just laughed harder.

"What are you laughing at!" shrieked the Master.

"You!" laughed Ianto.

Jack winced as he heard a loud slap ring through the speakers.

"You" Ianto continued, "you...you thought that we didn't know."

"What?" hissed the Master.

Ianto's breathing was laboured but Jack could hear the triumph in his voice, "you thought...that we didn't know...about Gwen."

Gwen slowly lifted her head and looked at the speaker, her breathing hitching but she had run out of tears.

"I mean I hoped...that we were wrong...but we couldn't...be sure" Ianto's breathing rattled through the speakers. "So...you think you know where everyone is...where they are attacking today...but you don't...so where you've sent...additional troops...your weaker bases...are now ours."

The Master screamed his rage "tell me where Martha Jones is!"

"I don't know" laughed Ianto weakly. "As soon as we suspected...I made her change her plan...she could be anywhere."

"But she must have help! Someone must know where she is!"

Ianto gave no reply and a loud slap echoed around the room that Jack and Gwen were in.

Jack was soon aware of heavy footfalls and the Master stormed into the room practically dragging a battered and bleeding Ianto. Jack gasped at the sight of his lover; Ianto was dressed only in his boxer shorts, one of his eyes was swollen over in a bruise, his nose was clearly broken, his lip split and his body bruised, bloodied and battered. The Master shoved Ianto to the floor and Ianto lay in a crumpled heap.

"Get up!" the Master snapped at Gwen, Gwen looked at him in fear and the Master forcibly yanked her into a standing position. Jack swallowed heavily; he had never seen the Master so angry. The Master handed Gwen a gun, but she didn't take it. "Take it" he hissed and Gwen held the handgun limply in her hand. "Shoot him!" the Master ordered.

Gwen shook her head, "no" she whimpered.

The Master grabbed her by the chin, "shoot him in the stomach!" he hissed.

"No Gwen!" shouted Jack; a stomach wound would mean that Ianto would die slowly. His heart hammered in his chest wildly and he felt like he was going to be sick, Ianto couldn't die, this couldn't be happening.

"Jack" croaked Ianto, "it's okay."

Jack looked at Ianto as he weakly pulled himself to his feet, Jack rattled his chains uselessly he just wanted to hold his lover.

"Ianto" Jack whimpered.

"It's okay Jack" Ianto firmly held his gaze, "I _will_ see you again." He then turned to face Gwen and said softly, "do it Gwen."

"No" whimpered Gwen.

"Shoot him!" screeched the Master.

Jack's heart broke as he heard the gunshot and Ianto crumpled to the floor, the light in his eyes dimmed as blood oozed from his head.

He dragged his gaze away from Ianto's still form and saw Gwen shakily aiming the gun at the Master who just smirked. Before Gwen could shoot the Master moved forward quickly and hit Gwen so hard she fell to the floor, "I said in the stomach!" he yelled.

"Ianto suffered enough because of me" whispered Gwen.

The Master just laughed, "you should have shot me when you had the chance." Jack cried out as the Master shot Gwen; although she had betrayed Ianto, Jack still grieved for his colleague and friend. His body shook with sobs as guards dragged him back to his cell.

Weeks later Jack realised that Ianto knew that time would reverse. When Ianto has said that he will see Jack again, Jack's heart broke. He knew that there was nothing beyond death and he sobbed thinking about Ianto being alone in the darkness. But all along Ianto had known. He knew that Martha and the Doctor would save the world; even in his final moments Ianto had been trying to reassure and comfort him.

-TW-

Months later Jack watched Ianto and Martha interact with a smile. Martha caught his eye and smiled back at him, he knew that at that moment Martha was remembering all the support that the young man in front of her had given her in saving the world. He would never know how brave he had been, but it was a small price to pay for the world's safety and the team's lives.

Gwen couldn't understand why Martha's smile when Jack introduced her seemed forced, why she seemed to automatically seek out Ianto and ignore her. She looked at Jack smiling fondly at Ianto and Martha talking and frowned harder; she knew that Jack met Martha in his time away from the team but she never knew what exactly happened. She could never understand why after Jack returned he seemed to trust her that little bit less, it seemed like their friendship had changed and she could never work out why. It broke her heart.


End file.
